


If you only knew how much i love you..

by The_gay_demon



Category: Dark-Hunter Series - Sherrilyn Kenyon, The Chronicles of Nick - Sherrilyn Kenyon
Genre: Ash deep in love, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, Love Confessions, M/M, Nick works at a bar, a made up character, ash is kidnapped, based on the song by radiohead creep, nicks mom apporves her son dating ash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-20 02:13:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5988597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_gay_demon/pseuds/The_gay_demon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Acheron is madly in love with Nick, Ash wants to tell him so he tries and fails and gets drunk where can it go so wrong</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. secret admirers

Ash walks around the city a lovely night to see the stars but he didn't come out to see the stars.  
he went to see Nick at his job but that is not all, he was going to tell the boy how he felt. ..... maybe he didn't even know, he could puke. Funny how someone so dead feels so alive with that certain person. he smiles holding a note and even a rose its February 13th so he better tell him now or else. 

Ash is at the back of the bar. his eyes on the black haired boy with the tacky Hawaiian t-shirt all he can do is have a stupid grin on his face. Nick looks up and catches his eye. he smiles up at him. Nick blushes and waves at him.  
Ash walks up to the bar "hello nick I um have important business to discuss with you"  
Nick smiles and pours him a beer "then that is on me" he looks at the rose he is silent.  
"ASH DO YOU LIKE SOMEONE WHO?! I HAVE NEVER SEEN YOU WITH ANY FEMALE" Ash covers Nicks mouth and face palms.  
"you can say I like someone but with that big mouth they probably already know" ash hisses even though his so called crush is right there. his soft lips so close and under his hand. Ash removes his hand and takes the beer and drinks it he knows this wont end very well he might as well get fucked up.

around three in the mourning.

Acheron had drunk twenty beers he is tipsy. Nick on the other hand had six and is a bit drunk himself.  
the radio changes songs "when you were here before, couldn't look you in the eye" nick realized the song instantly it was radiohead he grabbed the nearest female and pulled her into a slow dance. "you're just like an angel, your skin makes me cry~" Acheron just watches as his heart cracked. but the boy does not notice. why cant he see that I'm hurt? he try's to smile but it is hard when your heart starts to break. the song continues. "You float like a feather, in a beautiful world, I wish I was special"  
Acheron slowly started to get it Nick was a precious person he didn't deserve him. he waited he was getting a dance to show him.

it was four A.M Ash waited to long and Nick was done with his shift  
"Nick I never got that dance moves will you teach me ?" Nick smiles and replays the song.  
"I don't see why not but since you asked you can lead" Ash knew he lied to Nick even if he is tipsy"

" I don't care if it hurts I want to have control, I want a perfect body, I want a perfect soul, I want you to notice when I'm not around'  
ash looks into his eyes and kisses him.  
"your so fucking special"  
the kiss lasts for a bit but then Nick backs away "Acheron?" his eyes are watery and Ash reached his hand out to hold his hand but Nick runs out  
and Ash was left alone. with the music softly playing.  
"but I'm a creep,  
I'm a weirdo,  
what the hell am I doing here? I do not belong here"  
"I don't belong here"


	2. tell me you love me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Acheron confesses and nick is confused on why he liked that kiss.

Ash sits alone in his house he stares at the ceiling confused and mixed with all other emotions. hate, love for Nick, sorrow for chancing it all for him being stupid enough to let his feelings in the way to get hurt. and he was hurt. all he wished to do was hug him, love him, kiss him at least that last one he did do "I made him cry I made him run away with only a kiss. I am terrible oh so terrible" Ash mutters he picks up a bottle of booze and throws it at the wall. "fuck I cant do anything right god damn it" he sighs, sits up and walks out the door. he takes out his cell phone and calls Nick   
it rings

"hey you have reached Nick G. I'm either at work or tending to my lovely mother leave a message at the beep and I will get back to you soon"  
"damn it nick answer fine since I know you will listen to this. I love you. I love everything about you since I met you. you where a sarcastic snot nose punk and I fell in love with you. I don't know why or how but I did I fell for you so hard I hit rock bottom. I couldn't stop thinking about you or worrying if 'that sarcastic brat' was ok. I never wanted to leave your side and I was scared that you could leave me for no complete reason that I would hurt you or you would hurt me. I kept my distance until last night I got jealous ok and I hated it the way you looked at that human girl. I know I was out of place but I was going to tell you to night by a small step like leave a present to you and say it was from a secret admirer. but I got heated and kissed you. I'm sorry Nick all I want to say to you is I never meant to fall so hard I will keep my distance if you wish I'm sorry it happened like this I wish you a good night" ash sighs and hangs up and lays down   
his heart sobbing and his eyes tear up.  
"i forgot what it is like to cry to love someone as much as I did Artemis and what you did to me is unforgiveable" the tear fell and he wished he would have died the day she betrayed him.  
at least Nick would have not been hurt. he walks out to get some fresh air.

 

Nick curls up on his apartment bed his mother in the other room sick. he can only think about the kiss. the reason he is so confused but is feeling weird was this emotion love? this emotion so powerful to bring him down to his knees in fear. that Ash is in trouble or is it just him being worried that Ash is just being ash what does it even matter his phone rings and he ignores it. he falls asleep hugging his cover. 

 

nick lays in bed with Ash the bed is big ash hugs him tightly "Nick do you understand how much I love you, I will swim to the seas to the ocean go to outer space to hold your hand and run millions of miles to kiss you and you, wont even try to give it a chance" Ash holds Nicks hand and holds him tighter "I know you love me like I do just tell me I know you are scared to love anyone because of your father and mother were not so fond of each other but nick just tell me you love me please I need to hear it"  
Nick sighs "I love you. I love your scary smirk and your alpha type where you have to be in control. I love how you save me from stupid things even skating in no skating areas"   
"most importantly I love you"  
Nick wakes up "I love you Acheron"


	3. the man with the scars

Nick works with worry on his mind. Acheron where are you?  
it had been three days and he hadn't seen him or heard from him. "Ash where did you go I need to tell you something important" Nick wants to say it to tell him but he only puts the phone down.   
"what's the matter kid something bothering you?" Nick looks up to see a army haired cut man with more scars he can count. one eye silver like Acheron and the other blue. "just I have not seen my friend in three days and I don't know where he is and he won't answer my calls. I don't know what to do"  
the man smiles and it scares Nick a bit for how creepy this man is "you mean the man who kissed you" Nick gasps and try's to act normal "you know Acheron?" the man's creepy smile grew "I do he is the man I decided to chain to my wall and cut open needless times. he sent me to give something to you" he put the note and flower on the table "he told me to give these to you since he couldn't tell you and wow I'm a bit surprised this is who he keeps screaming for. I have to tell you not impressed"  
Nick looks at him the suit he wears and the name tag "fury" "where is he?" nick screams at him.  
"what do you care you ran away from him don't sound like you went to make sure he is ok"   
"you don't understand I didn't know what to do or feel. I was confused, ok I should have stayed but I was scared it was all a joke. that I was the joke"  
Fury looks at the bag "ok I like a game if you would like to play and if you win Ash is free, if you lose you will never see him again"  
Nick frowns "what is this game fully about"   
I will give you three days and everyday I will come here I will ask you one question I will give you the question now so tomorrow I will ask the answer the question is what made him stay here for so long?"  
Nick nods "I will play your little game but you don't hurt him or kill him at all or else"  
Fury looks at nick ready to call his bluff "or else what"  
nick smiles "well I must not be an idiot I seen the news and now you robbed three banks I know if you got "caught" somehow it would be ashamed if you went to prison for that" Nick smiles he feels like he had played the player  
fury smiles "so I wont hurt him you wont turn me in sounds like a deal"   
he reached his hand out and they shook hands. Nick started to question what did he really stay here for? what made Ash continue to stay here Nick always assumed it was work? but Ash could do that anywhere is it his best friend and my other boss Kyrian. nick sighs and takes the note and the rose. he reads it

 

dear Nick,

you might wonder who wrote this and I hope you already know because I cant get myself to tell you but if anything I just need to admit it I love you. I wanted you to know what and that I am to chicken to tell you in person. I hope this can make up for it,  
what I love about you. well what is not to love about you and your snarky attitude? well with out it I wont be able to be here I thought I should have moved before I got to sucked in. I did I got so sucked in. I wanted to see your smile everyday of my life. I decided to tell you tonight and then tell you who wrote this but I just want to make you smile like you make me smile. I want you to love life and i be the reason you wake up with a smile like when I see you. I want you to love me like how I secretly loved you but not in secret.  
you have no idea how many times I wanted to kiss you when you are sad and hold you to feel better. can I just hold your hand to love you when your down? or is to much a crime?  
loving you is like a crime. I cant admit it or you will be hunted down or something like that but I cant change my feelings to hate you I tried.   
I still cant get away from you being in love with you is like being stuck in tar I want out so I wont get out but when I struggle I sink more   
and more in love with you. I don't know if you know who I am but I do want to tell you I will stay after everyone leaves.

from nobody that matters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> any comments i'd love you to hear from anyone me if it is good of bad anything?


	4. I'll track you down just to hold your hand.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the last chapter whew its so early I hope you like the ending and is satisfied with my short fic. I think this will be a bit longer then all the others.

Nick wakes up sad and feeling alone. in the bed beside him was a note from Acheron and the rose he had gave to Nick.  
"I don't want to get up if your not here with me" he turns back over. Nick actually went back to Acherons apartment and to feel closer to him  
he fell asleep on his bed.  
maybe there is a hint In the apartment of why he was still here? possibly...

 

in nicks point of view for half of the chapter:

I had searched for three hours and all he found personal was a picture book I got him to put his thousands of pictures in  
which were mostly drawings of his grandmother some of Kyrian and me on my last birthday. I remember that day so clear he decorated the bar for a surprise party for me. for when I come into work. I never stopped smiling that day Caleb got so drunk we had to walk him home. Acheron and I couldn't stop laughing we stopped at Caleb's house and sat on the porch then he went for a kiss but instead he kissed my cheek. I asked if I could go home with him and he said no because I was drunk I wanted that kiss . I wanted that night with him. I could see he wanted it to. he walked me home and even carried me to bed. he thought I had forgotten but I didn't I just have not talked about it.  
it was the reason I ran away. I thought it was a joke on me a really bad joke and I was the bad joke.  
"kyrian is his best friend so he must be the reason" I assume he would be but to be honest I wish I was. I will have to guess it tonight that way I can know if he truly loved me " I hug his pillow and lay back down as i get out my phone to call my other boss  
he answers on the second beep "Nick do you realize it is day time and I should be asleep"  
"yes I know but I have to ask you something "  
the line got silent and then he sigh " ok what is it and this better be important"  
ok I just got to say it all. "why did nick stay here all this time was it because your his best friend? his work here? or what else could it be this is really important and I really need to know"  
he pauses "Nick Acheron was going to leave and then he met you. he said that you were going to be a kid in trouble and he was right, but what he didn't tell me and from what I seen from him that he fell for you and I gotta go now oh great the baby woke up" he screams for Amanda and he hangs up.  
for me?

 

Fury walks in the bar he walks up to nick and smiles "so any answers to the question?"  
nick pauses "first I will like to speed this up instead of three nights of you coming back I wish to answer twice tonight"  
Fury nods "as you wish"  
nick takes a deep breath then exhales  
"he stayed for Kyrian his best friend"  
Fury shakes his head "you are wrong next guess"  
"is it me?"  
fury smiles" you are right at ten o'clock tonight he will walk into his apartment cupid party will be over and you will have your boyfriend "  
"cupid took Acheron?"  
furry nods "he did it to show him that you loved ash now that i wont be back i have to go see if he is not drunk" Fury walks out the door and nick is left confused.

 

Nick lays in Acherons bed its nine fifty nine he lays cuddled up to his pillow.

Acherons point of view 

i rush into my room wearing pink overalls. damn it Cupid where did you keep my clothes. I close the door and undress looking for new pants.  
"Acheron your home" I look over to see a cuddled Nick Gauntier he wears no shirt and is wrapped around my pillows. I realize I have no pants on but I don't care the guy I have been in love with is in my bed.  
he looks away "go on and get dressed I wont look" I know he blushed from his rosy cheeks.  
I walked up to the bed, pulled his face towards me and I kissed him slowly. his soft lips his smooth body I got on top of him.  
"when you asked to stay the night is this what you wanted, For me to love you?"  
Nick lays straight he looks me in the eye "it is"  
I smile "then do you mind if I do tonight? "  
he is blushing and he try's to cover his face. "don't ask for permission that's weird"  
i smile and look at my side table a bottle of lube sits there, really cupid?  
"ok Nick what is it you want then"  
nick pauses "I want you and only you"  
I grab the bottle and pull his pants down he gaped at the sudden movement he has hard "what did you dream about to be like this?" I smirked and he blushed "shut up" he looks away and I lick his tip. He made a small noise, a small moan as start to suck his hands grab at my hair and head and he murmurs words and my name over and over. I open the bottle of lube and pour some on my fingers. I rub it on his entrance and he cusses "fucking cold Jerk" I continue to rub it "it will heat up Nick now this will feel weird at first might even hurt a bit" I push a finger in and he cry's out a bit. I continue to suck and move my fingers around his cry's turn into coo's I pull my mouth off of him and ad another finger. He groans at first then he starts moaning and grabs the bed. I lick his tip "your ready" I whisper into his ear.  
"Acheron this is going to hurt at first and I will scream will you not laugh at me" I nod pulling my fingers out and pushing myself deep inside him he is so warm. and he cry's out loud "it hurts Ash" I kiss him and slow down his cry's turn into moans and soon I go rougher and faster he claws at me and screams "I cant take no more ash I am gonna" he try's to hold back and I slow down I want to release at the same time and it don't take long.  
"Ash, Ash harder, harder my spot" he screams and I hit it once and then again he moans loudly and then cum I smiles and cum as well. I kiss him and he blushes "I'm sorry I didn't know "  
"lets shower were messy"

the light shines in the apartment and Ash closes the blinds and returns back to bed where the love of his life is naked and beautiful in everyway . nicks eyes open "Ash I'm cold come back to bed" Ash didn't complain just walked back and laid back down and wrapped himself around Nick he smiles "oh yeah your mom called i told her where you were and she said glad your out of the fried zone" nick glares at ash and they both laugh "I love you and your ugly shirts  
nick smiles "I love you to- HEY MY SHIRT IS NOT UGLY "  
Ash holds him the only man he loves  
forever. the man he would track down just to hold his hand THE END


End file.
